


The Stranger

by Batfink



Series: Alternate Beginnings [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but gets more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets someone new in a bar and takes him home</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers happened, but Loki wasn't involved so Tony has never met Thor's little brother.

Tony liked going to this bar, a Rock, Metal, Goth joint in down town New York. It was one of the few places where no-one gave a damn who he was.

In here he wasn't Tony Stark, billionaire. He wasn't even Iron Man. He was just Tony, the guy with an eye for the Goth chicks in their corsets, who could talk for hours about his favourite bands with anyone who would listen.

Tonight though, he wasn't talking to anyone and the Goth chicks were not keeping his attention at all. He was perched on a stool at the corner of the bar, hands wrapped around a glass of scotch staring at the ice cubes in it as they melted.

Tony Stark was seriously off his game. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd picked up a hottie and taken her home. A few weeks he guessed but maybe more. He just didn't see the point anymore and that was a startling revelation for someone like him. Even Pepper had commented on his 'dry spell' as she called it. Although, she seemed to be approving of it.

He was miserable though and no, it wasn't the lack of sex that was making him miserable. It was his new found mantra of 'life is futile' that was bringing him down.

He had thought that being Iron Man would help. He had even joined the Avengers for fuck's sake. Except all that seemed to have gotten him was a bunch of house mates. In his own damn tower no less. Wasn't he a bit old for all that crap. Still at least they were on a different floor, he still had his penthouse to himself, mostly. Though they did have an annoying habit of wandering in and hogging up his sofa to watch TV together, eat his food and steal his cars. Team bonding or some such crap they called it.

Tony was bored of it all and annoyed at himself for it. He felt guilty for wishing he could just jack it all in and take off. Never to be seen again.

Two women approached him and asked if he wanted to dance. “No thanks.” He replied, not looking up but then as they turned away he called out. “Wait.” They turned back. He slid from his stool. “What the hell. Why not.” They smiled as he caught up to them, taking an arm each and he led them out onto the dance floor.

Tony was half way though his third song on the dance floor when his hand inadvertently brushed against something soft. He paused and looked around. His hand had attached itself to a very nice ass. One covered in black suede jeans, his thumb brushed over the material before he realised what he was doing. He followed the line of the ass upwards. A dark green silk shirt flowed around a lithe frame, the top few buttons undone showing a pale chest with a sprinkling of dark hair. Tony gulped and let his eyes continue their upward march. A sharp jaw, sensuous lips, quirked in amusement and startlingly green eyes that danced with mischief staring down at him from under an inky wave of shoulder length black hair.

“Sorry.” Tony muttered, but for some reason he couldn't persuade his rebellious hand to remove itself from the stranger's ass.

The stranger chuckled. “You could at least buy me a drink if you intend to keep feeling me up.” His voice was smooth and held amusement and a hint of threat in equal measures.

Tony's eyes widened and he finally managed to snatch his hand back. He turned and bolted for the bar, adjusting his trajectory to bring him to a bar stool that had an empty one beside it. He jumped up onto the stool and the stranger slid onto the one next to him. Tony indicated the barman who since he knew Tony as a regular immediately brought him a glass of scotch. Tony jerked his head in the direction of the stranger who ordered a shot of Absinthe.

Tony paid and the barman moved away. He sipped his scotch and watched the other man turn the small glass of green liquid carefully between long fingers. “So.” Tony managed at last. “I haven't seen you in here before.”

“No.” The other man replied. “I am new in town. Visiting my brother, although he is working right now so I came out to sample the night life.”

“I see.” Tony replied suddenly realising that he should have introduced himself. “So, umm. I'm Tony.” He held out his hand, a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry about the groping.”

The other man chuckled taking the proffered hand to shake. “Loki and I didn't mind one bit.”

“Loki? That's unusual.” Tony replied desperately trying to act casual. It wasn't like this was the first time he had picked up a guy in a bar, okay it was pretty rare, but still. Mind you, this guy was like nothing he had ever seen before.

“It's...” Loki paused, searching for the right word. “Scandinavian.” He said at last.

“Really?” Tony replied. “You don't look Scandinavian. I mean you've got the height, but aren't they all blonde?”

Loki frowned. “Not all of us.”

“Oh jeez. I'm sorry.” Tony blurted out. “I didn't mean to offend you.” He reached out and placed his hand on Loki's thigh. The suede was ridiculously soft but the thigh underneath was like steel. Tony couldn't help but slide his fingers over it. What could he say, he was a toucher.

Loki looked across at him and licked his lips, his eyelids dropping in a very seductive manner. Tony went to move his hand away, worried he was over stepping but a pale hand came up to cover his holding it in place on Loki's thigh.

“Do you, umm...” Tony began. He couldn't believe he was this nervous. “Wanna get out of here?”

Loki threw back the shot of Absinthe. “I thought you'd never ask.” He stood and winked down at Tony. Tony downed his scotch and slid from his stool. Taking Loki's hand, he led him to the door.

 

Tony took Loki back to his penthouse. Unlike most of the people he brought there, Loki didn't actually seem all that impressed by it. The view seemed to be to his liking, but he seemed distinctly underwhelmed by the rest of it. Of course, now that Tony thought about it, he did seem very well put together, so Tony guessed maybe he had money of his own, or rich parents.

Tony crossed to the bar and set two glasses on the counter before lifting up his usual bottle of scotch. Then he dug around for a while until he unearthed a bottle of Absinthe. The fiery green liquid wasn't really to his liking but he pretty much had a bottle of everything behind there thanks to those pesky Avengers.

He poured a rough guess at a shot's worth into one of the glasses then poured some scotch into the other. He carried both glasses over to Loki who was staring out the window, up at the few stars that could be seen above New York's light polluted skyline. He didn't turn as Tony approached, so Tony nudged his arm when he got even with him and handed him the glass when he looked around.

Loki smiled and took the glass. As he did so their fingers brushed and Tony felt a spark. He looked up at Loki who was looking back at him, lips slightly parted a surprised expression on his face. “You felt that too, huh?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded and lifted his glass to his lips, swallowing the whole shot in one go. He set the glass on a nearby table and grabbed Tony by the arm, pulling him up against him and lowering his head to kiss him.

Tony gasped and his free hand came up to wrap around Loki's waist, his other hand still holding his glass of scotch. Loki's tongue darted inside his mouth and his hands slid around behind Tony palming his ass and pulling him even tighter against him.

Tony felt Loki's erection pressing into his stomach and dropped his glass in surprise. It hit the floor and shattered. Loki sprang away from him startled. “Shit! Sorry.” Tony panted slightly.

Loki looked down at the broken glass and chuckled. “Do I scare you, Tony?” he asked.

“What? No.” Tony protested blushing. “It's just...” He trailed off, embarrassed.

“You haven't been with a male before?” Loki asked, amusement in his eyes.

“I have.” Tony replied. “Just not recently though.” He stared at the broken glass, dying of shame.

Loki grabbed him and pulled him back towards him. “I'll make you forget about every mewling quim that has gone before me.” He whispered into Tony's ear before darting out his tongue and licking Tony's neck.

Tony melted against him. “Promises, promises. The bedroom's that way.” He raised his hand and pointed across the room. Loki scooped him up in his arms and strode off in the direction Tony had pointed. “Holy hell, you're stronger than you look.”

Loki laughed, kicking open his bedroom door. “You have no idea, little human.”

Tony thought the 'human' part seemed a bit strange but then Loki threw him on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt and Tony forgot to think anymore.

 

Pepper got a surprise the following morning when she went into Tony's penthouse to make sure he wasn't going to try to skip out on the board meeting again. It wasn't the incredibly handsome dark haired guy in the black silk boxers sitting at the breakfast bar. It wasn't even Tony, in his trade mark red jersey boxers standing on the other side of the breakfast bar grinning at him. No, it was the fact that Tony was cooking breakfast. Pepper had no idea Tony knew how to cook breakfast.

“Hey Pep.” Tony smiled at her as she stopped in the kitchen doorway. “Loki is teaching me to make an omelette. You want some?”

“No, that's okay Tony. I already ate.” She looked pointedly at Loki who smiled across at her.

“It seems Tony has forgotten his manners.” Loki stood and approached her. “My name is Loki.” He reached out a hand for Pepper to shake.

Pepper took it and smiled politely back at him. “Pepper Potts. I'm Tony's assistant.”

Tony chuckled behind them. “Don't let that assistant tag fool you.” He told Loki. “She's CEO of my company and the only reason I can still afford my crazy playboy lifestyle.”

“Speaking of.” Pepper turned to him as Loki returned to his stool. “Board meeting in forty minutes and I'm not leaving without you.”

“See what I mean?” Tony chuckled turning back to the stove and flipping the omelette. “Worry not, my faithful Pep. I am in such a good mood today I am going to come willingly to the stupid board meeting.” He grabbed two plates from the cupboard. “Sure you don't want any?”

“Quite sure.” Pepper smiled. She had been prepared for a fight to get Tony to the meeting and was now totally thrown. “I'll have some coffee though.”

Loki stood and padded across to the coffee pot, collecting a mug from the cupboard as he passed and poured her a cup while Tony split the omelette between the two plates and fished in the drawer for cutlery. It was strange to watch how well the two of them moved around each other effortlessly in the small kitchen space despite Pepper being sure Loki was a new addition to Tony's domestic life.

 

The good thing about living and working in the same tower was that it meant forty minutes was enough time for Tony to eat, shower and put on a suit. Loki was on the bed when Tony came out of his walk-in-wardrobe adjusting his cuffs. “You be here when I get back?” He asked crossing over to sit on the bed beside Loki.

“Perhaps.” Loki smiled at him, reaching out to straighten his collar for him. “Well, do me a favour and leave me a number if you're not.” Tony leaned over and kissed him, bringing up a hand to rest on his bare chest.

“Five minutes, Tony.” Pepper called from the hallway and Loki broke the kiss.

“Get going.” He smiled pushing Tony off the bed.

“Damn it.” Tony huffed. “Seriously, I want to see you again.” He turned and headed for the door.

 

When Tony returned a few hours later, Loki was gone but a piece of paper was sitting on his pillow with a phone number on it. Tony smiled and keyed the number into his phone so that he wouldn't lose it.

Loki had been right. Tony couldn't think of anyone else. Just those mischievous green eyes. He wondered if it was to soon to call.

“Fuck it.” He muttered to himself and pulled his phone out again. He sent a quick text instead. 'Thanks for last night.' Now he felt like a total sap.

His phone buzzed back almost immediately surprising him. 'It was my pleasure. Thank-you for breakfast.'

'Any time.' Tony replied. 'Maybe you'd like to try dinner? I do a mean take away.'

'I am free tomorrow if you would like?' Loki sent back.

'6pm good for you?' Tony shot back instantly.

'Very well. Until then.' Loki responded.

“Well hot damn.” Tony grinned. “Things are looking up.”

 

The following night Loki pounced on him right after dinner. They were naked on the sofa, Loki lying on his back, Tony straddling his lap, when there was a rumble of thunder and the windows rattled. “Oh shit.” They both said at the same time. Tony looked down at Loki in confusion at his comment as he heard the balcony door slide open and heavy footsteps. He just had time to grab the blanket from the back of the sofa and throw it over his and Loki's laps before Thor appeared into view. Loki still hidden by the back of the sofa.

“Don't you knock?” Tony grumbled. Thor paused and frowned at him. “You told me not to knock, after I broke the glass door.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply then snapped it shut defeated. “Good point.” He said at last. He turned to face Thor, leaning across the back of the sofa, willing him not to advance any further around. “So, to what do I owe this visit?”

“I lost a bet with Hawkeye, so I have to be the one to come and ask if we can borrow a car for the evening.” Thor advanced into the room. As he passed the end of the sofa he glanced at Loki and his eyebrows rose ever so slightly. “Good evening, brother.” He smiled down at him.

“Good evening, Thor.” Loki smiled back at him. Not seeming the slightest bit embarrassed.

“Brother?” Tony gaped from one to the other.

“Aye.” Thor grinned. Crossing to the other sofa opposite them and sitting down. “I thought you said you didn't want to meet any of my work colleagues?” Thor chuckled.

“Well.” Loki replied, not moving from his position sprawled under Tony. “You never told me any of them were this interesting.” He patted Tony's thigh.

Tony was desperately trying not to die of embarrassment, again. “Thor, you and Hawkeye can have any car you want. Just promise me we shall never speak of this again. Jarvis, let him have any of the car keys he wants.”

“Of course sir.” Jarvis replied.

Thor stood. “You have my word, Tony.” He winked at him and crossed back to the balcony. “Have fun.”

“Oh holy hell!” Tony exclaimed when Thor had left. “He's your brother! That means you're an Asgardian! And you're a prince! And you're a fucking god!”

Tony felt like he was having a panic attack. Loki sat up and grabbed him by the forearms smiling at him. “Just breathe.”

“And he saw us...” Tony gasped. “And he... wait, he wasn't bothered. Why wasn't he bothered?”

Loki chuckled. “He's seen me in worse positions I can assure you.”

That startled Tony from his freak out. “Excuse me?” he asked.

Loki pulled Tony down on top of him. “Nothing for you to worry yourself with.” He grinned a wicked grin and kissed Tony sliding the blanket aside and making him forget all about Thor and compromising positions.

“Oh Fuck me.” Tony groaned against Loki's lips as he kissed him.

“If you insist, my little human.” Loki chuckled and suddenly that nickname made sense to Tony.


End file.
